The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Swords
by ZeldaStormer
Summary: Based off of Skyward sword, but with a twist. What would happen if Link managed to keep Zelda from falling into the Tornado? How would his adventure change. Find out in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Swords
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I'm a little stumped on my The Broken Locket story. So I thought I would write a Zelda fanfiction to make up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. Zelda is owned completely by Nintendo. If I owned Zelda. Zelda wouldn't be Kidnapped. She and Link would work together throughout the games.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Swords **

"Oh... Youth guided by, the servant of the goddess... Unite earth... And Sky. Bring back light to the land..." Sang a girl with long blond flowing hair gently as she strummed her instrument. Just then a giant purple bird flew in front of her. She gently petted it upon the head and handed it a letter. The bird took the letter in it's beak and flew off.

_**Link's P.O.V. **_

I was sleeping. I was having another Nightmare. I had sword in hand and was about to fight a monster 50 times my size. That's when she arrived.. The spirit that always appears before I wake up. "Oh hero... It's time to awaken. Your mission must begin now!" She said in an almost Robotic voice. He was awakened by his best friend's loftwing. "Ouch!" I said as I got up and rubbed my head. The loftwing had spat out a letter. I opened it up to read "Hey Sleepyhead, I know you like to sleep in so I'm guessing this was your alarm clock this morning. I woke you to make sure you remembered to meet me at the Statue of the Goddess this morning. -Zelda" I finished reading the letter and scratched my head as I left the room.

**Zelda's P.O.V**

I waited patiently knowing that Link would be a while. Everyone in Skyloft depended on his help. I stood in the center of a circular shape looking up at our savior, the Goddess, Hylia. She and her three sisters battled Demise, King of the demons, and his 4 minons. But Hylia and there sisters were matched in power by the Demon Army. So she alone summoned a commoner, her chosen Hero. One who possessed true Courage, Power, Wisdom, and Control. She began to sing a gentle melody while strumming the instrument. "Oh youth guided by the servant of the Goddess, Unite earth and sky. Bring the light to land." I sang. I heard the sound of footsteps and turned around to see Link standing there with a smile on his face. "Hi Link how do I look?" "You look great!" he said. "We've got to get going! The Wing Ceremony is starting soon!" I said taking his hand and dragging him off.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I'm a little stumped on The Golden Locket and need a break. So I thought I would start this. ~ZeldaStormer **

**Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_The_**_ Legend of Zelda:_**** Skyward****_ Swords _**

_**Link's**__** P.O.V.**_

_"Zelda" I said, walking_ towards_ the blonde, seeing her turn around, her hair gliding behind her gracefully. I see her smile, and I'm reminded of how much I've grown to love her. She's my everything. I'll never let anything happen to you, and I love you Zelda. Of course I'll never work up the courage to tell her. But I will always protect her. _

_"Hi Link, How do I look?" She asked with a small giggle._

_I look at her, and I smile, "You look great!" I said, offering a smile._

_"I made this outfit myself, it's for the wing ceremony, I'm playing the Goddess this year, so you better win, last thing I'd need is for __**Groose**__ to somehow win, I have enough of him on a regular basis, don't you think?" She said with a sarcastic laugh_

_"Haha, we'll see." I said smirking slightly, I had not rode on my Crimson Loftwing in about two days, and Zelda probably expects me to practice. _

_At this point Zelda's father, the headmaster had walked to the Goddess Statue. "Ah! Zelda, I've been looking all over for you, shouldn't surprise me you were with Link though. So, Link, have you practiced for the Wing Ceremony this morning?" Gaebora asked with a gentle smile._

"He_ has been neglecting his training, what if he can't win?!" Zelda freaked out._

_"I'm sure Link will do_ fine_ my dear, I've never seen such a strong connection between a person and their Guardian bird_ before._ Link is a special one, his Crimson loftwing is wild, but it matches his outgoing personality, they are a perfect team."_

_"Father! Link still needs to practice, and he's going to do so right now." Zelda said, she came up behind me and began to push me towards the ledge, but I don't feel my bird nearby, that's unusual.._

_"Wait! I can't sense my bird out there!" I said in protest_

_"Anything to get out of practice eh? Too bad." And she pushed me off, I called my bird, but he never came, I begin to hear screams from Zelda as she dives off after me, calling her own bird in order to catch me, barely managing to get me back up before her own bird is slightly injured._

_That was a while ago, I just saved her from a tornado. Someone is trying to hurt her, and I'm gonna find out who._


	3. Chapter 3

_"But... Mother..."_

_"Darling, quickly, you must hide... Before they spot you, don't worry about me! Just Go!"_

_"But Mother!"_

_"Do As I Say!"_

_"Okay..."_

_The girl ran down the long hallway, tripping over her own feet. Terrified, she stood up. Looked behind her, and ran into a dark room full of dust and storage boxes. She hid in a crate._

**Back to the Mother**

_"What business have you here, Evil King?"_

_"Where is she?"_

_"I don't know what you are talking about.."_

_"Where is she?! Do not test me woman, you know I will not hesitate to kill you."_

_"So be it, she's not here.."_

_ The mother said with tears in her eyes.._

_"Damien, Take care of her." _

_The King said, stepping out of the room_ _The last thing the girl heard, was the crying of her mother fall silent._

**_The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Swords: Chapter 3_**

**Zelda's P.O.V**

"Hey, Link wait up!" She said, running after the boy clad in green armor.

"Yeah, what's up?" He said, a little agitated.

"I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not. I'm bringing weapons, I'm helping. End of story" Zelda said, rather serious.

"No, for the last time. I can't let you be in danger."

"You don't get to decide. I'm the one who almost got kidnapped. So I get to decide."

"Fair enough.." He said, giving in.

"Come, we're going to the Bazaar" She said grabbing his hand and dragging him in that direction.

_**JUMPCUT**_

Link and Zelda walked out of the Bazaar, pouches Full and wallets empty, Fi coming out of the goddess sword, speaking to them

"Master, I have a report. I detect a 99% chance that the silhouette known as 'Groose' is rapidly approaching, my recommendation, 'Make haste' "

"Come on Zelda! We've got to run!" Link said grabbing her arm and dragging her to the edge, they jumped off and called their loftwings.

"Quickly, Link, do you think we can out-fly him?"

"I'm not quite sure. We need to head for the beam of green light over there!"

Link and Zelda just narrowly escaped Groose, as they jumped off, Zelda grasped onto link and they spun around on the way down, her clinging to him when the sailcloth was let loose. They looked down into the center of the spiral to see the glowing statuette floating aimlessly, revolving on a single point. They began to walk down the spiral, in which Link thought it was a good idea to pull Zelda and jump off each edge, taking a shortcut. When they reached the bottom, Link called upon a Skyward Strike and struck the statuette, which caused it to glow and solidify in the ground

"Thank you, one ones. I am grateful for you restoring the seal, please, meet me at the top of the spiral."

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
